


Kiss me right

by homeboy



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Kisses, Self-Indulgent, This is gonna be a collection of one-shots, Violet and clem are soft for eachother and it kills me but in the best way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeboy/pseuds/homeboy
Summary: "Do I need to show you what I want?"A series of one-shots.





	1. Chapter 1

Violet settled herself into the woods as her girlfriend sat next to her. They were hanging out barely outside the school. Enough to be alone but, not enough to get eaten alive.

She felt an odd stick under her palm.

"Clem, look a cigarette."

"A cigarette?"

"uhh I think so?" Violet questioned as she held the cigarette up to the moonlight.

"I haven't seen one of those in years."

Violet scoffed "Bet you and your two-good shoes, haven't smoked one either."

Clementine backed up "I'm not a goody two shoes."

The blonde rolled the cigarette between her fingers "Sounds like something one would say."

"I'm not! I've literally killed a man or men, many men."

Violet jokingly rolled her eyes "So has everyone alive right now. Well maybe not tenn, or lou.. but they're special cases."

"Smoke it with me."

Clementine tilted her head "What?"

"Shotgun it with me."

She quirked her eyebrows "Like, shoot it?"

This earned her a laugh "Wow."

"what?"

"Like shoot it?" Violet said in a mock-tone while waving her hands in front of her.

"I'll never know if you don't explain."

"Hmm.. shotgunning is like inhaling the cigarette smoke from another persons mouth."

Clementine pouted "I probably won't be good at it."

Violet shrugged her shoulders "Probably."

Clementine jokingly shoved her girlfriend.

She pulled a lighter out of her front pocket and, lit the cigarette; the flash of light illuminated her face.

She drew it in her mouth and, exhaled. The smoke slowly coming out of her mouth before she pushed her breath out to blow it away.

"Just like I remember it."

"Let me try."

Clementine took it from her hand and attempted to inhale the same way Violet did. Slow and soft. The second the smoke hit her lungs she could feel her chest tighten.

She coughed hard.

"Woah..woah, you're ok. you're ok." Violet soothed as she rubbed Clementine's back.

"Goddamn, what do they" cough. "What do they put in those things?"

Violet gently took the cigarette from her hand and held Clementine's palm in hers. "Nicotine, eight year-old nicotine."

"I still want to do the shot-gun thing with you."

Violet put her hand on the side of Clementine's cheek. "No, way."

"Pleasee?"

Violet shook her head.

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"Gosh, fine. But, if you die I will be sad and haunted for the rest of my life."

Clementine smiled as Violet picked up the cigarette.

"Ok. So, when I blow it into your mouth you have to inhale."

She nodded.

"And, if it gets to much for you, breathe the smoke out as slowly as you can."

She snickered. "Ok, I'll try."

Violet folded her knees and faced Clementine's crossed ones. She put the cigarette to the side of her mouth as one of her hands held Clementine's face.

She took it out with two fingers and nodded toward Clementine.

She lightly parted her mouth and leaned in.

The tips of their lips touched, sending sparks down both of their spines.

Violet lightly blew the smoke into her mouth, gentle enough to not force it into her lungs.

Clementine inspired slowly. Eyes closed. Savoring the moment.

Violet pulled away and let the smoke pour out of her mouth. She tilted her head in such a way so the smoke wouldn't land on Clementine.

Clementine watched her in awe. The vapor making its way out of her mouth. Gosh, Violet was so beautiful in this moonlight.

Clementine had thought, said, and felt that every time they went out here, never would she thought she would think that with cigarette-exhaust coming out of her mouth.

Violet opened her eyes and smiled at her girlfriend.

"Cool right?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Clementineeeee." Violet whined.

The brunette turned around with a bottle of water in her hand.

"Shhh. You're gonna hurt your throat."

Violet nuzzled her head into the pillow and coveted her blanket over her shoulder.

"I'm tired."

Clementine smiled as she bent down to the couch's level.

"I bet you are. Drink some water though. I wouldn't want my girlfriend to be dehydrated."

Violet meekly took the bottle of water and sat herself up with her elbows.

"You always do that."

Clementine tilted her head "Do what?"

"Mention that I'm your girlfriend."

Violet unscrewed the cap in her hands and took a sip.

Clementine put her hands on the side of Violet's face.

"Yeah it's like an accomplishment to me. I have the best girl in the world as my girlfriend."

Violet closed her eyes and leaned forward. 

Clementine pushed her lightly by her forearm.

"No. you can't strain yourself. Lay back down."

Violet laid on her cheek and strung her arm down the side of the couch.

"But I want a kissss."

Clementine simpered at her girlfriend.

"Cuddle?"

Violet gave a smile and scooted over on the couch.

Clementine slowly climbed under the blanket. Careful not to push or nudge Violet.

The blonde wrapped her arms around Clementine's waist and pressed her head into her chest.

"Clementine?"

She looked down at Violet.

"Yea-"

Violet quickly pecked her lips.

"Hey!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sick fluff!


	3. Insecure

"Do I have mascara flakes under my eyes?"

"Nope."

"ugh, you sure?" Clementine huffed, as she patted the unders of her eyes with her fingers.

Violet folded her arms behind her head and rested herself into Clementine's bed.

"Why do you wear that stuff anyway? I'm here to hangout with my beautiful girlfriend. Not to judge her."

Clementine looked to the side, her compact mirror in hand and legs stilled criss-cross.

"Because, I'm ugly without it."

The blonde sat herself up with her hand and faced her lover.

"Clem, don't say that."

She crossed her arms, a sullen look made it's way to her face.

"Well, it's true." she stated almost sounding like a whiny-toddler.

Violet moved herself over to Clementine's side, she wrapped her arm around her shoulder. 

Clementine looked down, shelling herself in.

"Look at me."

she kept her eyes trained on the light-purple sheets below her.

"Babe, look at me."

Clementine looked her in the eyes. Violet would never understand how a creature so beautiful could hate herself so much.

She removed her arm from Clementine's shoulder and, cupped her face with her right hand; Keeping her left hand on steady on the other girls arm.

"You are the prettiest girl I have ever seen. You are the most amazing thing that has ever. I mean ever, came into my life."

Clementine leaned her cheek into Violet's hand. She placed her palm over it.

"Can I show you something."

Clementine got up and took a cloth from her night-stand.

"You're the first person that will ever see me without makeup other than my family, please don't be like all judgy."

She faced away from Violet but she could still feel her eyes steadily trained on her. She wiped her mascara off,delicately, so she wouldn't hurt her eyes.

"You ready?" Clementine sighed, voice minorly shaky.

Violet sat herself on the edge of the bed. "Of course."

Clementine clenched her jaw and slowly turned around. She met eyes with Violet and gave a small simper.

"Oh my god."

She quickly put her hands over her eyes. "Is it that bad?"

Violet got up and slowly removed her hands. Holding them in hers.

"You're even prettier."

Violet pulled her in for a kiss and, quietly put more passion into it than a peck. Letting the shorter girl know she meant everything she said.

"I love you, Clem."

"I love you back."


	4. Chapter 4

"You know what I've always wanted to see you do?"

Violet picked her head up from Clem's shoulder. 

"Strip?"

The brunette giggled. "I wanna see you with your hair up."

She quirked her brow. "My hair up?"

"yup"

"Ohh, Wellll... I wanna see you without your lil ponytail thing." Violet said while flicking the pony tail with her pointer finger.

"Nope."

Violet's shoulders dropped. "Whyyyy nottt."

"Babe, it's curly, My hair would be all" Clementine put both of her hands an inch away from her head. "Poof!"

"So? You'd be the prettiest "Poof" I've ever seen."

Violet took Clementine's hand into her's. "Pleaseee."

"Put your hair up then."

Violet held up both of her wrist and turned them in front of her. She gave an emphatic frown. "Aww too bad, I don't have a hair tie!" she smoothed her finger around Clementine's hair elastic.

"Maybe if you took your hair down I could use yours?"

Clementine reluctantly held her hands up to her hair "You're such a Gemini."

"You're such a scorpio. My lil scorpion." Violet booped the tip of her nose. "Bloop."

The younger girl held her now loose hair down with her hands. "Don't laugh, or I'll wet your socks."

"I'm not gonna laugh silly."

Clementine released her hands and looked to the side. Her curly hair falling so perfectly over itself. Some strands falling in front of her face. 

She laughed as she saw Violet's dazed facial expression. "I know it's not the cutest."

"You're so beautiful."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

She held her hand out. "Your turn."

Violet took the purple elastic. She struggled to put her hair up into a pony tail. Smoothing the back pieces up as much as she could.

She pulled her bangs out and adjusted them with her fingers.

"There."

Clementine's mouth went into a wide smile. "You look like an anime character!"

"Oh my gosh, never say that again."

She ran her fingers through Violet's bangs. She lifted them up and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Well now I have a new thing to tease you about."


End file.
